


Reasons

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 1





	Reasons

Title: Reasons  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: WWF Michael Cole/Tazz  
Rating: Uh...PG? Still don't know what to rate poetry  
Spoilers: Smackdown 7/12  
Warnings: This is poetry. If you're allergic to poetry, please feel  
free to move on.  
Feedback: Yes, either on or offlist(at [melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)) is much  
appreciated.  
Distribution: Yes to "Not Every Thug Needs A Lady" if you'd like it.  
Everyone else, just let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Disclamer: They're not mine. I promise to put them back when I'm  
done.  
Synopsis: Tazz's reasons why he did what he did.  
Comments: I wrote two poems in response to the whole Tazz/Mikey  
segment on Smackdown - this is one of them. There will probably be  
more - Mikey hasn't had a chance to put in his two cents yet. I just  
still can't get "The Look" out of my head.  
  
  
Tazz is "speaking"  
  
***************************  
  
Reasons  
-Khylara  
  
You don't understand  
Do you?  
I can see the confusion,  
The hurt  
In your eyes  
As I stand in the ring  
And you sit in  
Your usual chair.  
You've got  
A million and one questions  
you're dying to ask me  
And I know  
The biggest one  
is why.  
  
You know  
As well as I do  
How long I've been here  
Toeing the line,  
Doing what they ask me to  
And not getting one step closer to  
Where I want to be.  
You of all people know  
What my dreams are  
And how hard I've worked  
To make them  
Come true.  
  
And every day that passed by  
Only left me asking  
The same question  
Over and over;  
How long  
Do I have to sit  
In that commentator's chair,  
Being something I'm not,  
My career  
At a standstill  
Because  
I don't fit in the picture  
Of what McMahon thinks  
The WWF should be?  
I came here for glory,  
For gold.  
I didn't come to sit  
On the sidelines  
And watch it pass me by.  
  
Heyman gave me a chance  
Years ago  
And he's giving me  
Another one now,  
A chance  
To do what I love  
Every night  
Instead of once in awhile  
During a pay per view,  
A chance  
To finally realize my dream  
Of a championship belt  
Around my waist  
After waiting  
For so damn long.  
I just wish  
That I hadn't been forced  
To leave you behind  
In order to get it.  
  
Because  
What I've done  
Doesn't change how I feel.  
I still love you, Mikey.  
You're the only one I miss,  
The only regret  
I have  
And I wish to God  
I had been able to do this  
Without hurting you.  
  
I know  
You don't understand  
And I can't explain why  
Without losing my nerve.  
I just hope  
That after all this  
Is over  
You're still sitting there  
At ringside  
In your usual chair  
Waiting for me.


End file.
